Wyżej, silniej! Doping Usagi
Wyżej, silniej! Doping Usagi (jap. より高くより強く! うさぎの応援 Yori takaku yori tsuyoku! Usagi no ōen) – 28 (117) odcinek trzeciej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 10 grudnia 1994 roku. Opis odcinka Odcinek zaczyna się w świątyni Hikawa. Wszystkie dziewczęta słuchają, jak Mamoru opowiada o Czarodziejkach z Zewnętrznego Systemu Słonecznego. Dzięki temu dowiadują się, że nie mają co liczyć na współpracę, gdyż ich wizja świata znacząco różni się od tego, co one pragną uzyskać. Tymczasem w laboratorium Witches 5, choć teraz są już tylko cztery wiedźmy, panie, zamiast pracować, oddają się rozrywce. Podczas gdy Mimete szykuje się do pobicia swego rekordu, do pokoju wkracza profesor Tomoe i zaprzepaszcza jej szansę na zwycięstwo. Okazuje się, że profesor przyniósł Mimete nowego daimona. Teraz celem będzie sławny lekkoatleta, Shun Hayase. Okazuje się też, że nie tylko Mimete jest fanką sportowca. Także mała Hotaru go uwielbia, głownie z powodu, że gdy był dzieckiem miał kłopoty ze zdrowiem, podobnie jak ona. Teraz stanowi on dla dziewczynki inspirację. Hotaru stara się napisać do niego list, lecz z powodu szyderstw Kaori, nie ma na tyle odwagi, by go wysłać. Postanawia więc odwiedzić swoją przyjaciółkę, Chibiusę. Po paru chwilach dołącza do nich także Usagi. Po zwyczajnej kłótni między matką a córką oraz wysłuchaniu problemu Hotaru, postanawiają wręczyć list osobiście do rąk własnych. Tymczasem Hayase trenuje na bieżni, gdyż zamierza pobić swój własny rekord Japonii w skoku wzwyż. Na miejscu treningu jest też oczywiście Mimete, ale póki co ogranicza się tylko do obserwacji sportowca. Na miejsce zbliżają się także Hotaru, Chibiusa oraz oczywiście Usagi. Na trybunach siedzą też Setsuna, Michiru i Haruka, gdyż obawiają się, że sportowiec może być kolejną ofiarą Bractwa Śmierci. Dołącza do nich Chibiusa, a po chwili wszystkie obserwują wspaniały sprint Usagi i Hotaru mający na celu ominąć kordon trenerów i umożliwienie rozmowy z Shunem Hayase. Po pokonaniu przeciwności dziewczynom udaje się dostać do idola Hotaru. Jednak mimo dopingu Chibiusy, dziewczynka nie może zdobyć się na odwagę, by wręczyć swój list. Tymczasem poirytowana takim obrotem spraw Mimete przystępuje do ataku. Wypuszcza daimona i najpierw każe mu pozbyć się trenerów. W wyniku tej akcji zostaje zniszczony list Hotaru. Potem unieruchamia Czarodziejkę z Księżyca, a następnie zabiera czyste serce sporowca. Po tej ostatniej akcji daimon i Mimete zbierają się do odejścia, jednak podczas ucieczki mijają ukrytą Hotaru. Mimete nie zwraca na nią uwagi, jednak daimon zdaje się być zaniepokojony jej marnym wyglądem i ku własnej zgubie zatrzymuje się, chcąc jej pomóc. Poważnie zdenerwowana zniszczeniem listu Hotaru odrzuca go swoją mocą. Ostatecznie potwór nie ginie tylko dzięki swojej skorupie. Atak Hotaru sprawia także, że Outer Senshi orientują się, że dziewczynka jest niebezpieczna. Tymczasem U-Ndokai nie cieszy się długo ocaleniem... Najpierw zostaje zmaltretowana słodkimi sercami Sailor Chibi Moon, a potem ostatecznie dobity potęgą Graala. Odcinek kończy się rozmową Hotaru z Shunem. Mężczyzna napełnia dziewczynkę otuchą i zwierza się, że sam był w dzieciństwie taki jak ona. Hotaru dzięki tej rozmowie jest o wiele szczęśliwsza, a Hayase ponownie ustanawia nowy rekord Japonii. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Setsuna Meiō/Sailor Pluto – Chiyoko Kawashima * Hotaru Tomoe – Yūko Minaguchi * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Profesor Sōichi Tomoe – Akira Kamiya * Kaori – Noriko Uemura * Mimete – Mika Kanai * Shun Hayase – Toshio Furukawa * U-Ndokai – Yōko Matsuoka * Spiker – Nobuhiko Kazama * Czlonkini Witches 5 – Manami Nakayama Galeria Zapowiedź odc117.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep117 1.jpg Ep117 2.jpg Ep117 3.jpg Ep117 4.jpg Ep117 5.jpg Ep117 6.jpg Ep117 7.jpg Ep117 8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka Polsatu to Pogodzenie. en:Higher, Stronger! Cheers by Usagi de:Der Brief Kategoria:Odcinki trzeciej serii